Buried Secrets
by curlymonic1215
Summary: -Completed- A match forced her to marry the man she despised...now 6 years later she's paying that price in a horrible way. Thank you to my Beta LittleKnux2008! Check out her stories, they are great!
1. 1st chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I only own Lucas.  
  
Glenn=Kane  
  
A/n: This idea just popped into my head after watching last night's episode of Raw and I decided to try it. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
"Mommy? Mommy are you awake?" asked the small boy. Lita rolled over and sighed tiredly, opening up her eyes and quickly adjusting to the darkness.

"Lucas? Sweetie, what are you doing up?" asked Lita tiredly. She leaned up against the headboard and picked up the small 6-year-old boy, putting him up into her lap.

Lucas was constantly coming in at night, but Lita never minded. She knew his reason and she knew the routine that they went through all the time with this...except when Kane was home. She had married Kane...forced to marry him actually. She couldn't think about that though. She didn't want to think about the horrible names or words he said to her every time he was home. She didn't want to think about how she was left in tears every night that he was here. Her attention focused back on her son who was tugging at her shirt.

"I couldn't sleep," he answered and Lita smiled.

"And why is that, kiddo?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. It'd be the same answer it was every night.

"Because mom, if I go to sleep, the monsters will come and then they'll take me away," he said curling up on Lita's lap.

"Lucas, I've told you there are no monsters in your room. Now come on, I'll bring you back to your room and tuck you in. This time you have to go to bed though, mister," said Lita and Lucas frowned but let his mom pick him up and carry him to his room.

Lita carried the small boy into his room and lay him down on the bed, sitting down at the edge. She loved Lucas more than anything in the world. He had black hair like his father and he even had the same eyes as Matt. Matt loved Lucas and the three were always together when Matt wasn't traveling, either that or he was on the phone with Lucas for hours...but she had been forced because of that stupid match to marry Kane...and now she was paying the price.

"Hey mom, are we going to see Dad tomorrow?" asked Lucas and Lita smiled.

"I don't know Luke. Glenn is coming home for a week so..." her voice drifted off.

"I hate when Glenn comes home. Whenever he's home he yells a lot and well...never mind," said Lucas, turning around and Lita frowned.

"Lucas, well what? Honey what's wrong?" asked Lita, her voice concerned. Lucas turned around.

"Mom it's just...I don't like when he yells," said Lucas evasively and Lita frowned once more. She walked over to his bed once more and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, just because Glenn yells at me sometimes, it doesn't mean he'll ever yell at you, ok? You don't ever have to be afraid of Glenn, 'cause he will never hurt you," said Lita forcefully and Lucas looked up at his mom. His simple response stunned Lita into silence.

"Then why are you afraid of him?"  
  
A/n: Ok, that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. 2nd chapter

A/n: I own nobody. Also this chapter contains small bits of abuse and a few naughty words.  
  
Lita awoke groggily to a group of birds chirping cheerfully outside her window. She rolled onto her side and grabbed quickly for her alarm to see what time it was. Her eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Crap! It's already 7:30," she cried, jumping out of bed and rushing into Lucas's room. "Lucas, sweetie wake up," she whispered, gently shaking him awake.  
  
"What? What time is it?" he grumbled quietly.  
  
"It's 7:30. Come on, you're going to be late if you don't hurry," she said urgently and he nodded. She threw him a towel and began walking downstairs. "I want you out in 5 minutes," she called and he groaned.  
  
"Wait, Mom, you never answered my question last night," said Lucas and Lita turned around.  
  
"What question was that?" she asked, pretending she had forgotten, although she knew very well what the question was.  
  
"Why are you afraid of Glenn?" repeated Luke. He knew his mom didn't forget but he didn't know why she didn't answer his question.  
  
"Luke, just get in the shower. You are really going to be late," she said, going downstairs before Luke could ask anything else.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Lita just sat down at the table with her cup of coffee. She couldn't believe Lucas had asked her that question again. She couldn't answer it. He couldn't know the truth. He was too young for the truth. Her eyes widened when she heard the door slam open. Oh shoot. Glenn is home already. She muttered softly to herself. She closed her eyes and prayed he was in a good mood.  
  
"Lita," he cried angrily and she rolled her eyes. Oh the good luck I have. She thought sarcastically to herself.  
  
"Um, h-hello Glenn," she stuttered quietly as he walked into the kitchen and he glared angrily at her.  
  
"Why the hell did I nearly trip over Lucas's bike?" he asked angrily, stepping closer to her as she backed away in fear.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. He... He probably forgot to put it away," she said and he came so he was breathing down her neck.  
  
"And who's fault is that," he said gripping her arm tightly.  
  
"Please Glenn, I'm sorry! I-I didn't know. I-I'll have him pick it up," she said quietly, not making eye contact with him.  
  
"Mom, where's my book?" called Lucas from the stairway and Lita thanked God for the distraction. Glenn gave her a look telling her she'd be in trouble once Lucas left.  
  
"Um, it's in the family room. Lucas why don't you grab your book and head over to Mrs. Callahan's? She's probably wondering where you are," said Lita nervously walking over to her son and he looked up at her.  
  
"Glenn's home, isn't he?" said Lucas softly and Lita sighed.  
  
"You really should get going," said Lita giving him his book and kissing him on the forehead. He hugged her for a moment and smiled up at his mom.  
  
"I love you Mom," he whispered, before heading out the door.  
  
As soon as Lucas left she felt someone grab her from behind and she had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"You know the rules Lita...and you know I get angry when the rules aren't followed...bitch," he whispered in her ear and Lita let her head fall. She didn't want him to see the tears that were slowly falling down her face.  
  
"Glenn I said I was sorry. He's just a kid an he leaves his things out sometimes," she said weakly, trying desperately to get Glenn to leave her alone.  
  
"Did I tell you you could talk you little bitch!" he cried angrily, shaking her roughly and she couldn't help the sobs that escaped her body.  
  
"You're worthless!" he shouted angrily and he shoved her against the wall. He shouted a few more words at her before storming angrily out of the house once more. Lita slumped down to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her body shook with every harsh sob that escaped her body. She stayed like that for what seemed like forever. She looked up, startled when somebody put their hand on her leg.  
  
"Lita, sweetie what's wrong?"  
  
A/n: Ok there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review! 


	3. 3rd chapter

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Matt again, this time more urgently.

"N-Nothing... J-just go, go away," she stuttered, still crying a bit.

Matt lifted her gaze towards him and she hiccupped. She turned her head away from him and Matt just sighed.

"Li, c'mon. Will you please tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded softly and she just began to cry some more. She wanted to tell him, she wanted desperately to tell him everything…but she couldn't.

"Just go away Matt," she replied miserably and Matt shook his head. There was no way he was leaving her alone like this. He walked to the sink and grabbed a glass of water. Returning back, he handed her the glass and she looked up at him.

"Here, this will help with the hiccupping and things," he said softly and she nodded before taking the glass and slowly drinking it.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked again and she shook her head. She could never tell him the truth, he wouldn't understand.

"Matt just leave it alone. It's none of your business anyway," she said, still not looking him directly in the eye.

She slowly made her way to her feet and walked over to the sink to wash her face. As soon as she finished, Matt was once more on her case.

"Li, sweetie you've got to tell me why you were crying," he said, gripping her arm tightly but she shrugged it of and walked silently to the living room. She wasn't going to tell Matt. He'd make a bigger deal out of this than it was.

"It's Glenn, isn't it?" he said and hearing those words she stopped dead in her tracks. Did he already know? No, he couldn't. There was no possible way for him to know.

"Matt, my life with Glenn is really none of your business. Everything is fine here, okay?" she said, beginning to clean the living room. Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Is he hurting you?" asked Matt bluntly and now she was getting angry with him.

"No, Matt, he isn't hurting me! Anyway, it's none of your business, okay? So just drop the subject and act like nothing ever happened," said Lita angrily and now it was Matt's turn to get flustered.

"He yells a lot," said Matt softly and Lita once more turned around.

"Who told you that?" she asked and Matt sat down on the couch.

"Lucas. Lucas was telling me a few weeks ago on the phone that Glenn yelled at you a lot," said Matt and this time Lita couldn't help the tears that began to fall.

"Lita, what's going on with you and Glenn? Is he really hurting you?" asked Matt, his tone softening and Lita shook her head.

"He, he doesn't hurt me. He just yells, okay? It's no big deal," she said, trying to shrug it off and Matt gripped her hands gently.

"Li, have you ever thought of just getting a divorce? It would be so much easier on you and on Lucas," said Matt and she shook her head violently.

"No! I can't get a divorce! Matt, I can handle this," she said and Matt closed his eyes. She was never going to give up. Just then the phone rang and Lita grabbed it from the nearby table.

"Hello," she said and she listened to the voice on the other end, confusion sweeping over.

"What do you mean he wasn't in school today? I watched him walk out the door to the neighbor's this morning," said Lita softly and she listened for a few moments before sighing.

"Yeah, okay, thank you," she said quickly before hanging up. She turned around to Matt with tears in her eyes and he tilted his head.

"Lita…" he said, his voice drifting and the tears became coming down faster.

"That-that was…  It was L-Lucas's t-teacher. She… She said he wasn't at school today," said Lita, choking on the sob that escaped her lips.

A/n: Dun, dun, dun! Review and find out what happens next!


	4. 4th chapter

As soon as she had said those dreaded words Lita collapsed into Matt's arms. No, no this couldn't be happening. Not now, not ever!

"Shh, Lita, it's okay. Don't jump to conclusions, I'm sure Lucas is fine," he whispered in her ear and she shook her head.

"Jump to conclusions? How can I not? Lucas isn't at school, he was never at school today when I just saw him this morning going TO school," she said, beginning to panic and

Matt kept his mouth shut for a moment. A moment ago they had been arguing over Glenn and now...now everything was changed. His son, his little boy, was missing!

"Li, what's Mrs. Callahan's phone number? That woman that drives Lucas to school," said Matt softly, trying his hardest not to panic. He needed to stay calm, if only for Lita's sake at the moment.

"What? Oh...um 832-9028," she said gently, the tears still making their way down her face.

Matt nodded and sat down on the couch, the phone in his hand. He dialed the number and prayed for some sort of answer from this woman.

(Later)

Lita sat quietly on the couch, not really doing anything. Her face was blank and all she could think about was Lucas. Matt had called Mrs. Callahan and when they had found out he never made it over there, he began to worry. He then quickly phoned the police and they had arrived shortly, along with the millions of questions they seemed to be asking the two parents.

Matt was over with one officer answering a few questions alone, giving Lita time to just let her mind wander. They had already asked the two questions together, now they seemed to be interrogating them separately. She was thankful for the distraction though. She didn't want to answer any questions about Lucas right now; she wanted Lucas _here_ right now. She wanted to just wake up and realize that none of this was real. She wanted none of this to be happening.

Just then, an officer came and interrupted her thoughts. She managed a weak smile to the officer, although she felt miserable.

"Ma'am, I need to ask you a few questions about Lucas," said the officer and she nodded gently.

"Okay, first off, Lucas lived with you, right?" asked the officer and she sighed.

"Yeah, he lived with me. He saw Matt all the time though, when he wasn't traveling and stuff," she said softly and the officer nodded.

"When was the last time you saw Lucas?" he asked and she closed her eyes. These questions were bringing even more tears to her eyes. She squeezed them tight and swallowed hard. She didn't want to cry in front of this officer. He offered an apologetic smile and she steadied her breath. _Why was he asking her all of these questions again? Didn't he realize how hard this was for her as it is?_ _Of course, **he** had never felt the torture of realizing his kid is gone and he doesn't know where he is_. She thought bitterly.

"Ma'am," said the officer softly and she once again snapped out of her thoughts.

"This morning, around 7:45 A.M. I saw him walk out the door to the neighbors," she said quietly. She was surprised he could hear her answers; _she_ could barely hear the answers she was giving.

"Would there be any reason that you know of that maybe Lucas might have...run away," he asked and Lita's head shot up.

"Run away? He's 6-years old and last I checked he was happy with his life. Why the heck would he run away?" she asked, nearly yelling at the officer and immediately she realized what she had done.

"I'm sorry officer. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just...everything," she muttered quietly and the officer nodded.

"I understand this is hard for you and Matt. There are only a couple more questions I have to ask. How is the relationship between Lucas and your husband? Glenn, I believe you said earlier."

"It's...okay, I guess. I know Lucas doesn't get along well with Glenn but..." her voice drifted off. She didn't know how to answer this question because she didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"Would your husband give Lucas any reason to want to run away," asked the officer and Lita was about to say no right away but she thought for a second. _I don't like when he yells a lot. Why are you afraid of Glenn? Glenn's here isn't he?_ Then it hit her.

Had Lucas run away...because of Glenn?


	5. 5th chapter

It took all of Matt's will to not start crying right there and then. He had been holding it back all day, telling himself that everything would be okay, but everything wasn't okay. His little boy was missing. Darkness had taken over a little while ago and he was staring out the window into the darkness.

Matt wasn't surprised when the first tear fell. He had left Lita's house almost an hour ago; she had told him to leave. She had said that she just needed to be alone but he knew that wasn't the truth. He knew Glenn would be home soon and Matt knew Glenn got mad when he was there. He hated Glenn. He didn't deserve Lita. He had never deserved her.

More tears fell and it was blurring Matt's vision. Everything was wrong. He wanted to believe that Lucas was safe, but he wasn't. He was somewhere out there alone, in the dark. Who would do this to them? Who would take Lucas away from them?

"Where are you Lucas?" he whispered aloud and he jumped when a voice actually answered him.

"He's going to be okay, Matt," said a voice from behind and Matt turned around to find Jeff staring in from the doorway.

"You don't know that," said Matt sullenly and Jeff nodded, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"No, I don't. Although I know if he's anything like his mom and dad then he's a fighter and he's going to be okay no matter what," said Jeff and Matt managed a weak smile for his brother.

"Yeah, he is," whispered Matt, wiping away the tears from his face.

The two brothers were silent for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"How's Lita handling it?" asked Jeff after a moment and Matt shrugged.

"She's doing the best she can. She's just so quiet and she wears this blank expression. She misses him just like I do, if not more," said Matt quietly and Jeff nodded.

Lita's house

Lita stood silently in the doorway to Lucas's room. She hadn't even realized the tears that were streaming down her face. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? It was all her fault. It was her fault Lucas was missing. She should have listened to him when he said he didn't like Glenn. She should have watched him walk over to Mrs. Callahan's like she had always done...but not today.

She tore her eyes away from the bedroom knowing that it wasn't helping the pain she felt. Nothing could help the pain she was feeling. The stupid officers told her and Matt not to look. They said to stay here so that if they called or something like that, she would be there to talk. She wanted to look though. She wanted to look everywhere in this whole town until she found her son...but they wouldn't let her.

The phone rang and she sighed, quickly going into her room to grab it.

"Hello," she said softly and she recognized the voice on the other end as Stephanie's.

"Hey Lita. I heard about what happened to Lucas. How you doing," asked the brunette and Lita frowned.

She knew by now everybody must have known about Lucas. The police had said something about wanting to put his case on the news to have people look for him.

"I'm okay I guess. I just don't know what to do anymore Steph. I, I miss him so much," said Lita, tears coming to her eyes once more.

"Oh, sweetie. It'll be ok. There are a lot of people looking for him and I promise he's going to be okay, and so are you," said Stephanie and Lita chewed on her lip. Everybody was saying that today.

"Yeah, maybe," she said, not really paying any attention.

"Hey, I have to go now but I'll call you later, okay?" said Steph and Lita nodded.

"Yeah, see you," she said quietly before hanging up the phone.

Finally, she had made up her mind. She couldn't take this anymore. _Since when did she listen to what people told her to do anyway?_ She thought. She smiled at herself and quickly grabbed her coat. She was going to find Lucas.

A/n: There's the next chapter. Hope you like it!


	6. 6th chapter

"He scares her."

The words were spoken so softly and Jeff had to think for a moment what he was talking about.

"Has she ever told you that?" asked Jeff and Matt shook his head.

"You know how stubborn she is. She'd never admit it but, but you can tell. You mention him and she gets this look in her eye. You can just tell," said Matt and Jeff sighed.

"Matt, did you ever think that maybe she needs to learn all this by herself?" said Jeff. Matt was constantly complaining that Glenn scared Lita, that he knew something was going on and yet _she_ never said anything.

"Jeff, when she finally realizes all of this...it may be too late," said Matt, saying that last part rather quietly.

"What do you mean? Matt does he...does Glenn_ hit her_?" he asked, his eyes widening. No, Lita would never stay with Glenn if he hit her. She'd be afraid of him hitting Lucas too and... he let his thoughts drift off.

"I found her crying...sobbing actually when I went there this morning. She even said it was because of Glenn," said Mat and Jeff chewed on his bottom lip.

"Talk to her. Just see if she admits anything but...but don't push her Matt. If she doesn't tell you then give it more time," said Jeff and this turn it was Matt's turn to sigh.

The two sat in silence for a moment before they heard a faint knock on the door. Matt looked at Jeff, not really expecting company, then quickly walked over to the door. His eyes widened when he saw a figure standing there, head bent down and completely soaked. It had started pouring a little while ago and the rain hadn't let up.

"Lita, sweetie what are you doing here?" asked Matt softly, concern lacing his voice. He gently pulled the redhead into the house and closed the door. God, she was freezing.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked Matt, pulling her to him trying desperately for her to get warm. He brought her into the living room and sat her down, pulling a blanket over her. He noted that she hadn't looked up at him. Jeff looked over, obviously concerned for his friend.

"Lita, look up at me," he said gently but firmly. He could hear her soft sobs and he gently lifted her chin, a string of curse words coming from his mouth when he saw her face. Her eye was swollen practically shut and her lip was busted open. He noticed she was shivering and _dammit_ she had to be freezing in those clothes. Jeff had already gone to get something for her face.

"I, I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice hoarse.

"Lita, you have nothing to be sorry about, understand? Now come on, let's get you warmed up a bit. I'm going to go get some dry clothes and Jeff's right in the kitchen," he said and she didn't speak, just continued to look down.

"I should have called or, or something. I-I wanted to-to go and...and look for Lucas and..." her voice drifted off.

"Shh, Lita it's okay. Here, let me get you something warm," he said, stroking her hair back out of her face. He then got up and walked away to his bedroom to grab some clothes.

Jeff walked out and frowned when he saw Lita. Her head was still bent and he could tell she was crying.

"Hey sweetie, don't cry. You're safe now," he whispered, rubbing his hands down her arm, trying to stop the shivering.

Matt quickly got back with a pair of drawstring sweatpants and an old team extreme shirt.

"Here Lita, why don't you go change into these?" he said softly and Lita nodded slowly.

"Thank you," she said quietly, not looking Matt or Jeff in the eye. She was too ashamed.

She had been going to look for Lucas and then...then Glenn had come home. He saw her trying to leave and he got mad.

That's when he hurt her. He said it was her fault Lucas was missing, said she was worthless. _He was right. It was her fault Lucas was missing._ She thought, a new wave of tears making their way down her face. She knew she had to leave. She knew she couldn't stay...so she came here. She had walked for reasons that even she didn't know.

She looked down and realized that she had somehow managed to peel off her old clothes and put on the clothes Matt had given her. She couldn't even look at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to see her face. She knew her eye must have been bad...she could barely open it. Her lip was busted open. She knew that much for sure.

Lita shakily walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room where she could hear Matt and Jeff speaking quietly.

"He did that to her, you know he did," said Matt, his voice filled with venom.

"Don't Matt. Don't pressure her into telling you what happened. I don't want to scare her away because you and I both know where she'd run to," said Jeff softly.

"I can still hear you," said Lita softly, walking out into the living room and both Matt and Jeff looked up to where she was standing.

"Lita..." said Jeff softly and she shook her head violently.

"It's not fair. It's not fair! He didn't deserve this! He didn't do anything!" cried Lita, not knowing where this was coming from. She had held it in all day and she wanted to let loose. Matt walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it off.

"It's my fault! It's my fault he's gone! If only I had watched him go over to the neighbor's! If only I didn't make Glenn mad! None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me!" she cried, falling to her knees. She couldn't help the violent sobs that shook her body and she tried to get away from Matt's grip but soon gave in, falling into his arms.

"Shh, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself," said Matt gently, trying to get her to stop crying. He feared she was going to make herself sick with all of this crying.

The pair stayed like that for a while. Jeff had slipped discreetly out the door, knowing the two needed some time alone. Matt sighed when he realized that Lita had cried herself to sleep.

A/n: There's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, and now you know how Glenn reacted. I don't know if I cleared it up well, but more will be explained in the next chapter.


	7. 7th chapter

The room was dark and she could hear feet shuffling around. She opened her eyes a bit more before looking around.

"_Lucas? Is that you?" asked Lita softly, her eyes widening as she looked at her little boy standing in the doorway._

"_Of course it's me, Mom. Who else would it be?" asked Lucas and Lita went to speak. What was going on? What was happening?_

"_I... I don't know," she whispered in a voice that she didn't recognize._

"_I'm okay, Mom. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a wrestler's child, nothing can hurt me," said Lucas smiling. Lita had always used that sentence with him when he was scared...and it had always worked._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Lita softly. "Of course you're okay," said Lita, confused as to what Lucas was telling her._

"_Tell Daddy I love him and tell Uncle Jeff to not be weird...and don't worry, okay? I love you too Mom," said Lucas. His eyes had a different look to him._

"_No! Lucas don't say that, okay baby? You can tell those things to Daddy and Uncle Jeff!" cried Lita._

_Lucas walked over and hugged his mom. "I love you Mom," he whispered softly and like that he was gone again._

"_No! No, Lucas come back! Where did you go?" cried Lita, tears running down her face._

Matt tried desperately to wake the screaming Diva.

"No! No, Lucas come back!" she cried and Matt began getting scared.

"Lita! Lita, sweetie wake up," pleaded Matt and her eyes flew open. For a moment she couldn't tell where she was and then her eyes landed on Matt.

"Matt?" she asked weakly and he sighed in relief.

"Yeah baby, it's me," he said softly stroking her hair.

"He was there. I, I saw him, Matt. He, he..." her voice was cut off by her harsh sobs and Matt rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay sweetie. It's alright," said Matt softly and Lita cried a bit more.

"He said everything was going to be okay. He said there was nothing to worry about," said Lita softly and Matt closed his eyes.

Now he understood what she was talking about. He thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, Lucas has never been one to lie," said Matt softly and Lita nodded.

"Yeah, he never was," she said quietly, looking up at Matt.

"Hey, high hopes, okay? No more tears. Lucas wouldn't want us to cry. He's going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen. He's fine."

Matt thought about his words for a moment. He really wasn't sure any more. He wasn't sure if he was convincing Lita...or himself.

"He's a wrestler's child. Nothing can hurt a wrestler's child," whispered Lita more to herself but Matt heard her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Matt and Lita shrugged.

"I would always tell that to Lucas, whenever he was scared. I'd tell him that."

"He's going to be fine Lita...I promise," said Matt.

He didn't want to say he wasn't. If he said he wasn't...if he said Lucas wasn't fine then he might believe it and he wouldn't believe that Lucas was hurt or, or anything like that.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Matt."

A/n: Ok, there's the next chapter. Hope you like it.


	8. 8th chapter

A/n: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, you guy's are the greatest. Also, check out the story Xtreme Revolution, written by LittleKnux2008 and me.

Also, I'm sorry for the long wait between updates. I had a huge case of writer's block and the idea for this chapter came solely from my Beta. Anyways, again I apologize and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

(One month later)

She looked sadly out the window at the huge backyard. One month. It had been a month and they had no idea where Lucas was. The police had found a few clues but none were any good. It all kept going back to that one question. _"How is Glenn and Lucas's relationship?"_ She hated that question. The police had been insisting that this was a runaway...but where could he have gone? He was only 6-years-old!

Maybe...maybe it did have something to do with Glenn. If he had...if Lucas had runaway...it would have been because of Glenn. Lucas had never liked Glenn. It was obvious. Though...would Lucas really leave behind his whole life because of that? He knew Lita loved him, and she loved him more than life in itself. God, she was willing to do anything in the world for her baby.

"Hey."

Lita jumped at the sound of Matt's voice and she slowly turned around. She managed a small smile when she saw Matt standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she said quietly and Matt walked over next to her. They had been through so much in the past month. Lucas was still missing. Everything had gone so wrong, and everybody wanted Lucas back.

"How you doing?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Do you think they're right?" she asked and Matt stared at her. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"Do I think who's right?" he asked, sitting down at the bed and she looked at him, that same hollow look in her eye. That look that had been there since she found out Lucas had gone missing.

"The police. Do...do you think they're right? I mean... God, Matt, what if Lucas did runaway? What if it was because of Glenn?" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears and he closed his eyes.

Lita had mentioned to him, on numerous occasions that she thought Glenn had something to do with Lucas's disappearance. He wasn't really sure what he thought.

"And where would he have run? Lita, if he ran anywhere, he would have run to me. You know that. Either that, or one of our friends," he said, trying to reassure her, realizing that it wasn't working.

They sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she heard the door slam.

"Oh, God. Y-You have to go," she said quickly and he eyed her suspiciously.

"What? Oh no. Lita, I don't care. I'm not leaving, not because he's home," said Matt, disgust rising in his voice at the thought of Glenn. God, he couldn't imagine the torture he put Lita through everyday.

"Matt, please. Just...for me," she pleaded softly and he rose from the bed, gently grasping her around the waist.

"Get a divorce," he said quietly and she shook her head.

"No, please. Matt, just go," she said and he sighed.

"I'll go. But Lita, promise me. Promise me you'll ask for a divorce."

Matt walked to the door and Lita quickly stopped him.

"I promise," she said softly and he nodded, praying to God she would do as he asked.

Matt closed his eyes, hoping he was making the right choice by leaving as he walked out the back door.

Lita swallowed hard as she heard footsteps coming into the room. _'Why, God? Why did he always know just where to find her? Had he heard the door shut? Oh please god, don't make him be mad at me.' _

She knew what she had to do. She knew she had to ask Glenn for a divorce. It was the only thing that would finally ease her mind. She wouldn't feel so guilty...or she would but maybe...just maybe this was what God had planned to happen. Maybe, maybe Lucas would find his way home if god knew she had divorced Glenn.

"Lita!" came Glenn's angry voice and she swallowed hard before turning around, her frightened eyes meeting his angry ones. "Who was here?" he asked suspiciously and she closed her eyes.

"N-nobody. N-nobody was here," she said softly and he stepped closer to her, his face inches away from hers.

"Was it that Hardy boy? What the hell are you doing around him? Mourning the loss of that pathetic child-"

"Stop it! Leave Lucas out of this, okay! And don't ever, ever-"

Her voice was cut off by a sharp slap across the face. He held her throat tightly and shoved her against the wall.

"Who gave you the right to speak to me like that? Huh?! You little bitch, think you can talk to me like that!" he screamed and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his grip was too strong.

"I _own_ you Lita! I _control_ your life," he stated, his voice lowering in volume.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't live like this. She couldn't live in constant fear. She needed to get away. Matt was right. She needed to get a divorce.

"I-"

"Don't talk," he bellowed out and Lita could smell the distinct smell of liquor on him.

She sighed as she saw his hand loosening his grip on her throat. She looked him in the eye and swallowed hard once more. This was it. This was what she had to do.

"Glenn, I-I-I want a divorce," she blurted out, not daring to look at his eyes, knowing she was in big trouble, but realizing there was a door right behind her.

Before she could even think about what she was doing, she ran out the door.

A/n: Another chapter! Yay! Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	9. 9th chapter

She ran. She didn't know where she was going to run, or what she was going to do when she got to that place, but she knew she had to run. Her tears were falling freely from her face now. God, she had cried so much lately.

She hated herself. She hated herself for letting things get so out of control in her life, for not watching Lucas leave that _one_ day.

She had been running for a few moments when she found herself colliding with somebody else.

"Oh, god I'm so-"

She cut herself off when she looked up to find Jeff in front of her, his arms holding her up a bit. She stepped back a bit and looked back up at him.

"What's wrong Lita?" he asked Jeff, concerned. She sighed and chewed on her lip.

"I-I....Matt told me to-to divorce Glenn and I-I...I don't know. I just figured he had something to do with Lucas and-"

Jeff silenced her quickly and let her lean into him. He knew this had been hard on both Matt and Lita. He'd been spending more and more time with the two lately. Hell, he missed his nephew just as much as those two. It killed him to know the poor guy was out there alone, with nobody to care for him.

"Did you?" asked Jeff softly and Lita closed her eyes before looking up.

"Did I what?" she asked quietly.

"Did you ask Glenn for a divorce?" he asked more clearly and Lita nodded.

She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. Part of her still expected Glenn to be coming after her, but she knew he wasn't.

"Why don't you go over to Matt's house? I'll head over with you," he said quietly and she nodded against him.

"Yeah...okay. I-I don't think I can go back to my house anyway," she said more to herself. Jeff just nodded and led her the way that she had been heading all along.

&&&%%%

Lita stood, staring quietly out the window. Matt had gone to find something for dinner and Jeff had left a little while ago to bring Beth over. She wasn't sure what she was thinking about. Matt had offered to let her stay here for a couple of days, just until Glenn had to be back on the road.

"Hey, you want to help with dinner?" asked Matt quietly and Lita looked up. She managed a small smile before going over to Matt.

"Yeah, sure," she said, walking over to the cabinets to grab some plates and other utensils.

The two were silent for a moment, before Matt finally spoke up.

"I'm glad you left him," he said quietly and she nodded.

"Yeah, me too," she whispered.

Lita turned around and she and Matt met each other's gaze. Neither knew exactly what to say. She wasn't really sure what was going on.

"Matt..." her voice drifted off as he came closer to her. She went to speak but something stopped her.

...And in that moment, Matt Hardy kissed her.

A/n: Ok, sorry the chapter is so short. I promise the next chapters will be so much better. I just had to get these events written and I'm not so sure how to do that.


	10. 10th chapter

(5 months later)

Matt woke up and frowned when he saw Lita wasn't beside him. He thought for a moment and then his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed his alarm clock to see the date. _'March 14th, Lucas's birthday.' _He suddenly knew where Lita was and rolled out of bed, almost forgetting he didn't have pants. _'Well, that would look lovely,'_ he thought sarcastically to himself.

Things had gotten better and worse at the same time. Lita was better than she used to be, but she still missed Lucas like crazy. Now though, she just wanted answers. The cops had told her it would be impossible for this to be a runaway case, and now they had been questioning Glenn.

He had denied everything so far. He said he had nothing to do with this case. Lita didn't believe him. She kept saying something was telling her differently. She knew that Glenn had something to do with this and Matt wasn't going to question her...because quite frankly, he thought Glenn had something to do with his son's disappearance too.

Matt entered the living room silently. He saw Lita lying on the couch, her eyes seemed glued to the television, although he had doubts she was watching whatever was on. He walked more into the living room and sat on the arm of the couch. She finally looked up and when she did, he swore his heart had broken in half.

"Hey baby," he said softly, not sure what else to say.

He knew this day would be hard on the both of them. He just... They had began going to some therapist to "let out their emotions" as the therapist called it. They had finally stopped going about a month ago. They had come so far since his disappearance and now he feared that they would both be right back where they began.

"Hey," she said quietly, letting her voice drift off.

Matt gently stroked her hair, knowing she had to be exhausted. He vaguely remembered the clock saying it was only 6:30 A.M. or so, and they had gone to bed pretty late last night.

"How you doing?" he asked and she shrugged, not wanting to talk much, although she knew she probably should.

"He used to love this day. You know, I remember last year, he was jumping up and down on the bed, begging me to wake up. I remember it was exactly 3:25 A.M., the time he was born. He must have set his alarm or something and..." she let her voice drift off once more as she felt the tears pricking at her eyes.

He nodded gently, realizing he too had tears in his eyes.

"It's going to be ok Li. We'll get through this, I promise. Just take it easy today, okay? I um, I asked Steph for the next couple weeks off and um, Jeff will be over today I'm sure," he said and Lita nodded, rubbing at her eyes, knowing it was useless.

"I miss him so much. I just...I need him back. It's been 6 months. 6 months Matt and-and I miss my baby boy so much," she stopped, choking on her own tears and Matt tried his hardest to keep himself from sobbing. He needed to be strong; he needed to be strong for Lita.

"I do too Lita, I do too," he whispered quietly.

The room went silent for a few moments. Lita had ducked her head, not wanting Matt to see her tears anymore. He slid himself from the arm of the couch, gently urging Lita to lift her head up. He stroked her hair back a bit for a while, neither parent saying a word. He sighed to himself when he realized Lita had fallen asleep. He could still feel her damp face and he closed his eyes when he realized Lita had cried herself to sleep.

&&&

Matt turned toward the door in the kitchen as he saw a flash of his brother and he managed a quick smile for his quirky brother.

"Hey," he said quietly and Jeff smiled a bit.

"Hey. How you doing?" he asked, knowing very well what day it was. He had debated on coming at all, but then figured his brother and best friend needed him so he came. Beth had said she'd be over in a bit.

"Where's Beth?" asked Matt, practically reading Jeff's mind.

"She'll be here in a little bit. She had to do something first. Why?" asked Jeff and Matt shrugged.

"I don't know. I was hoping maybe she could talk to Lita, you know woman-to-woman sort of thing," he said and Jeff nodded in understanding.

"How are you holding up," he asked after a few minutes and Matt sighed, walking over and sitting down in a chair.

"I'm not really sure. I, I miss him. I miss him so much and, and I just want him back home. I don't know what happened to him but I don't care. I just wish that he could come home and if he's safe and not hurt, that's all I care about," said Matt and Jeff could tell this day was slowly killing him.

Beth came in a few moments later and she gave Jeff a quick kiss, before putting a bag on the table. Jeff looked confusedly at the bag but she quickly explained.

"This is for Matt and Lita, because God knows those two won't eat at all today," said Beth with a slight smile and even Matt managed to laugh a little bit.

"Yeah well, you're probably right," said Matt, smiling at his brother's girlfriend. She was such a sweet woman.

"Um listen Beth, could you do me a favor," asked Matt softly and she looked up at Matt.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" she asked and Matt sighed before looking up at Beth.

"Just talk to Lita. I mean, I can't get her to talk to me and she's been a wreck all day. I figured you could get something out of her," said Matt and Beth nodded quickly, before heading up the stairs to the bedroom Matt and Lita shared.

A/n: Ok, I'll leave you there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, please review!


	11. 11th chapter

Beth walked silently into the large bedroom. Her eyes scanned it and she found Lita lying down on the bed, her eyes facing the wall. Beth walked more into the room and cleared her throat. She wasn't sure how well she was going to do with this. She knew Lita had a tough time dealing with this but today... Well today she was going to be even worse off.

Lita turned towards Beth and immediately Beth could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and her face had tear streaks running down them.

"Hey," said Beth softly and Lita ducked her head and Beth sighed, walking over to the bed.

"How's it going?" she asked and when Lita wouldn't speak she sighed once more.

"You know, you're going to have to talk someday. This really isn't helping, just avoiding Matt and locking yourself up here. Not to mention it can't possibly be healthy," said Beth and Lita shrugged.

"I don't care. I just don't care anymore. I hate this. I hate myself for letting this happen and-"

Beth cut her off as she realized Lita had started crying again and she closed her eyes. This was definitely going to be hard to do.

"Honey, why are you doing this to yourself? Is this what you've been doing all day? Berating yourself for something you had no control over?" asked Beth and Lita let out a hitching sob.

"You don't understand! I was there. It was my fault! If I had of watched him go and, and-"

"Lita! Come on now, you know that this is not your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself. Lucas wouldn't blame you," said Beth and Lita let out a bitter laugh.

"Well he's not really here to say that, now is he?" asked Lita and Beth groaned. She wasn't going to get anywhere if Lita kept acting like this.

Jeff listened as Matt just talked about Lucas. He didn't mind. He knew his brother needed this. Hell, Lita probably needed to do this too. One thing though, he knew she wasn't doing it. Lita could be as stubborn as ever when she wanted to. She had never been good with letting herself loose, at least not at explaining much anyway.

"Thank you Jeff," said Matt and he looked at his brother.

"For what?" he asked and Matt shrugged.

"Just for listening to me. I, I think I needed to just talk or, or something," he said and Jeff nodded.

"It's not a problem. It's what brothers are supposed to do," said Jeff simply. Matt was about to say something but the phone interrupted his thoughts.

Beth swallowed as Lita began to cry once more. Beth didn't what to do anymore. She was too much of a wreck. She wasn't sure if there was anything worse that could happen today.

"I-I'm sorry Beth," said Lita suddenly and Beth looked up confusedly.

"For what?" she asked and Lita blinked a few times before taking a breath.

"For this, for being such a jerk to you. I... You were just trying to help," she said quietly looking Beth in the eye.

Beth just smiled and gave Lita's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, I think you have the right to do that. I just wish there was something I could do to ease this pain you and Matt have. Jeff and I hate seeing you guys so torn up," said Beth earnestly.

Lita nodded. The two sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to say. Just then, Matt and Jeff came rushing through the door. They both had tears coming down their faces, and Lita quickly looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately, a hollow pit forming in her stomach as Matt opened his mouth. God, how was he going to tell this to Lita?

"Matt? Wh-what's wrong? You-you're scaring me," she said and Matt took a breath, swallowing hard.

How could this be? The, the police had called and they gave him those dreaded words. The words he and Lita never wanted to hear.

"Li, that...that was the p, police. Oh, God Lita. I, they said they are going to, to pronounce Lucas dead," he nearly shouted before breaking down completely.

A/n: Ok, there you go. Another chapter!


	12. 12th chapter

Lita let out a small gasp and in seconds she seemed to be hyperventilating. Beth went to touch her arm but she pulled away from the touch. She couldn't contain the tears that were making their way at rapid speed down her face.

"Lita, sweetie, just take a breath," said Jeff softly, trying to comfort his brother but looking up at the lost and dazed look in Lita's eye.

She shook her head, still not sure what just happened. It couldn't be true. It was a dream...a horrible nightmare.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's not true. It's not true. It's a dream and..." her voice drifted off as she rocked herself back and forth. Her body shook with sobs and she didn't give a damn about a thing in the world right now.

She swallowed hard and looked up at Matt, realizing that he was suffering the same pain and he felt the same way she was feeling. She quickly made her way off the bed and knelt down next to him. He had comforted her on so many occasions and now she just needed to be alone...with him. They both needed time together.

She looked up at Jeff, her eyes explaining all. He quickly nodded in understanding and pressed a kiss to her head. He didn't know any words to say that could ease this pain for her. He knew she just needed to be alone with Matt right now.

As soon as both Jeff and Beth had left, Lita lifted Matt's tearful gaze to meet her own. He went to speak but she shushed him with her fingertips.

"I know," was all she said before allowing him to hold her to him. The pair stayed like that for a long time, both crying for what seemed like an eternity.

That evening, Matt watched silently as Lita slept. She had told him that she was going to bed and quite frankly, he couldn't blame her.

God, he wanted to just wake up and find out this was all a dream. He didn't want to just accept the fact that the _police_ had just declared _their son_, their 7-year-old little boy, dead.

Lucas couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! He was only six; he had so much he still had to do. He wanted to become a wrestler like his mom and dad. He wanted to do so much.

Lita stirred in her sleep and Matt put a comforting hand on her back. She opened one eye sleepily and he managed a rather forced smile on his face and she sighed. Her eyes looked over at the clock and she vaguely noted that it was already 3 A.M.

"You should really try to get some sleep," she said quietly and he shrugged, not really wanting to get some sleep. How could he sleep knowing his little boy was out there and the police were giving up on finding him?

"I couldn't sleep," he whispered hoarsely.

Lita nodded in understanding. She wasn't really getting much sleep either. God, she just wanted Lucas back and now he was gone forever. No, she wouldn't think like that! He wasn't gone forever. He would be found. He'd be found if she had to find him by herself.

"Come on Matt, it's not healthy to not sleep. Please, just try," she pleaded and he closed his eyes.

"I'm going to find him Li. I don't care if I have to do it by myself. He's going to be found," said Matt firmly and Lita nodded.

"And when you do, I'll be right there with you."

A/n: Ok, there's the next chapter. I know it's short but once again, there wasn't many events that I wanted to take place in this chapter. The next ones will be better, I promise.


	13. 13th chapter

Matt looked at the clock and sighed when he realized he was going to have to wake Lita up soon. The so-called funeral would be taking place in two hours and she still had to get ready. God, he didn't want to do this but Lita had said they probably should.

They were going to go on RAW in three weeks and announce to the world more about Lucas. That way, maybe somebody had seen him or something. He sighed once more before sitting at the edge of the bed.

It had been four days since the police had called and so far, every night Lita had ended up crying herself to sleep. Then again, he was pretty sure last night was the first night he had actually **gotten** any sleep. The thought of finding sleep when he was this...this _upset_ seemed impossible.

"Lita? Baby, you have to wake up," whispered Matt quietly and she muttered something incoherent.

Matt rubbed her cheek a bit and closed his eyes. _The poor girl...today is going to slowly kill her in more ways than one. Hell, it was going to kill both of us,_ he thought sadly.

"Come on baby girl, you have to wake up. It's going to be okay," cooed Matt and this time she opened one eye and looked up at him. She whimpered a bit and Matt sighed. "Shh it's okay. I know it hurts but everything's going to be okay," whispered Matt and she nuzzled against him.

"I don't want to do this Matt. I don't think I can make it through in one piece if I do this," she said, her voice breaking and Matt thought his heart was going to shatter.

"I know baby, I know," he whispered in her ear and she held back the sob that wanted to escape her lips. Matt lifted her gaze and she tried to pull away from him.

"Don't cry honey. It'll be okay. This isn't the end," he said and she nodded weakly. He was right. This wasn't the end. They would find Lucas, no matter if it was the last thing they did.

A half hour later, Lita was done in the shower and she was in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee. Matt entered and sat down across from her. She wasn't looking up at him. God, they were both a mess. Her eyes were puffy from crying still and he wasn't sure he could make it through this day without breaking in half.

She glanced up at him and managed a weak smile.

"Hey there," she said quietly and he shrugged. He placed his hand on hers and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Don't worry baby girl. Everything's going to be fine. He's going to be found and everything will be back to normal."

"I know. I just...I just keep thinking that what if this is the end? What if we never find him, Matt?" she asked softly, her voice breaking and tears were pooling into her eyes.

"Were going to find him Li. Were going to find him, and I promise you the world, everything is going to be back to normal," he whispered fiercely and she nodded.

"I hope you're right," whispered Lita hoarsely.

The funeral

Lita collapsed helplessly against Matt about twenty minutes into the funeral. She couldn't help it anymore. She wasn't supposed to be doing this! He was too young. They shouldn't have to have a funeral for him!

Matt gently stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth. He was trying to be strong. He kept telling himself that this wasn't over, that Lucas was still alive. He gently kissed her head and he could hear a soft sob escape her lips.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered in her ear and she shook her head against his chest.

"It, it hurts Matt. It hurts so bad," she said between sobs and Matt nodded weakly.

He swallowed hard and managed to try his hardest to listen to what the minister was saying without breaking down. Tears escaped his eyes but he didn't care. Everybody around him was crying. All of their friends and co-workers were there.

With that, he silently allowed Lita to cry into his chest as the funeral went on.

As soon as the funeral was over, Matt held Lita away from him and looked into her hazel eyes. Her eyes were puffy and he could feel her still shaking a bit. People had been coming up to him and offering their condolences one by one. Matt had said a few words at the funeral and so had many other people.

"It's all over baby. It's all done," he said quietly and she nodded, taking a shaky breath.

"I-I know. I just...Matt, can I please just be alone for a little bit. Please," she pleaded softly and he nodded. He knew she needed this. Mostly everybody was scattered around in various places and he figured he'd go see how they were doing.

"Okay. I'll be here if you need me though," said Matt and she nodded.

"Thank you Matt."

Lita sat on her knees in front of the small grave they had for Lucas. She couldn't help the small sobs that escaped her lips. She wanted so badly to believe Matt when he said they would find her, but she wasn't so sure. She hated this. She hated not waking up and having Lucas around. She hated feeling this way every day of her life.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to find Jeff standing next to her. She went to speak but he waved it off, kneeling down next to her.

"Hey sweetheart," he said softly and she looked down at the ground. She didn't want Jeff to see her tears.

"Come on little one. You shouldn't be out here all by yourself. Why don't you come in with Matt and me?" coaxed Jeff and she shrugged.

"I, I want to stay here. I just...I just want to be alone," she said and Jeff pulled her against him.

"It's going to be okay Li. You guys are going to find him, promise," said Jeff and Lita let out another small sob.

"What if we don't? What if he is gone forever?" asked Lita and Jeff shook his head.

"You can't think like that. It'll just hurt you even more," said Jeff but Lita didn't say anything.

"Come on, please just come inside. It's getting cold and I think there's going to be a snowstorm later," said Jeff, trying to get Lita to go inside.

"He hated being outside in storms," said Lita and Jeff closed his eyes.

"I know. He's going to fine honey. You just have to convince yourself that," said Jeff and she nodded.

"Okay. I'll go inside," she said and Jeff smiled before letting her lean on him and he walked her into the house.

A/n: Okay, there's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. 14th chapter

(6 months later)

Lita laughed as Jeff and Jericho argued about who could get the better girl. Those two were always in competition together. Lita looked out at the window and thought about everything that had happened.

Lucas was still gone. They had never found him. Her life had changed drastically since that funeral. She and Matt had tried everything to bring Lucas back home, but to no avail he had yet to be found. She refused to give up hope. He was still out there. He just hadn't been found yet.

Even though the thought of Lucas being away from her for a year killed her, she was trying to cope with it the best she could. She had begun traveling again, coming to arenas with Matt and Jeff once more. She still didn't wrestle though. She had given that dream up when Lucas was born to complete another dream, becoming a mother.

From time to time though, she found herself talking to the fans, telling them about Lucas. Every time she did that, she would always pray that someone out there knew where her son was. She always hoped somebody would bring her baby boy back home, but they never did.

The police had both Matt's and her cell phone number, just in case somebody did find Lucas. They had a few calls, people who had called the police claiming they knew where her son was. It was never him though.

"Hello, Earth to Lita," called Jericho's teasing voice. She turned around and smiled just a bit.

"Sorry guys, I was just thinking," she said and Jericho shrugged.

"What else is new? You going out there tonight?" asked Jericho and she took a quick glance at the floor.

It was always rough on her when she did go out there. She hated doing it, but she knew that maybe just maybe it would bring her son back once and for all. She thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said, then quickly looked up and smiled. Jeff just grinned and went back to looking at the monitor.

She stood silent for a moment then decided she better go tell Stephanie what she wanted to do.

Lita walked quickly out onto the stage. She grinned as she heard the crowd cheering wildly for her. As she made her way to the ring, Lilian handed her a mike and she smiled thankfully at the small ring announcer. She took a breath before putting her lips to the microphone.

"I think you all know by now what I'm here to say. About a year ago my 6-year-old son, Lucas was taken away from our house. She took a deep breath, trying hard not to cry. Usually Matt came out with her but she hadn't told him tonight. For some reason she wanted to do it alone.

"Anyway, he's about 3'1 and he has dark black hair like Matt. He also has hazel eyes. If, if anybody out there or anybody watching tonight has seen him, please just call the local police station. Matt and I both really want our son back," she said softly, not even looking at the crowd anymore.

She quickly exited the ring and walked quickly out of the stage area.

15-year-old Chase Broderick watched as one of his favorite wrestler's left the stage area. He thought about the description of her son for a moment. He had heard her come out from time to time and talk about Lucas. He felt terrible that someone would take a kid away from its home, and for a whole year she's had to suffer with that loss.

That description though, it seemed so familiar. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Mom, Dad!" he called and his dad came in from the kitchen.

"What's up Chase?" he asked concernedly. His dad knew Chase watched wrestling at this time and he hated when they interrupted him, so why was he calling for them?

"Dark black hair and hazel eyes. Really short like 3'1. That, that description. It matches the same description as that little boy that moved in across the street 2 weeks ago," said Chase, a large clump forming in his throat.

Was that...could that little it possibly be Lucas?

A/n: Dun, dun, dun! Another cliffhanger. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!


	15. 15th chapter

Lita walked into the backstage area and was immediately greeted by Matt. He wrapped his arms around her body and leaned closer to her ear. She smiled at the simple gesture.

"You okay?" he questioned softly and she nodded against him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to do that alone I guess," she said and Matt nodded in understanding.

"Okay, why don't we head back to the hotel? We can catch a movie and eat room service," he offered and she shrugged. The idea didn't sound half bad, actually.

"That sounds good," she whispered quietly. He nodded and they both headed off to get their stuff and leave for the hotel.

That night, Lita sighed softly as she looked up at Matt's face. She was lying down on the bed and he was quietly stroking her hair.

"Do you think he'll ever be found?" she questioned softly and Matt looked up, startled by the question.

"Why do you ask?" he asked softly and she just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just... Sometimes it feels like he is never going to be found but then, other times it's like maybe he'll come home today," said Lita softly and Matt stayed quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, I think he'll be found someday. And when he is, well then we can all be a family again," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think he'll be found too," she said and he looked down and smiled at her.

17-year-old Sara walked to the house and rang the doorbell. Her little brother, Chase had been questioning her about the little boy that she baby-sat, Ryan. She watched Ryan a few days a week while his parents worked. Then Chase had started asking her questions last night, things about Ryan.

Chase had asked Sara to ask Ryan a few questions. The questions he wanted her to ask were weird. He told her about what he had seen on wrestling the night before and Sara had, at first, thought the questions were dumb.

"_Chase, if it were this Lucas boy, don't you think he'd go by Lucas, not Ryan?"_ She had made that point but Chase had still wanted her to ask the questions to the little boy. She finally gave up and figured it wouldn't hurt. Besides, maybe Chase wasn't being weird this time. Maybe, maybe he actually had something going.

Ryan had always been quite shy. He didn't really talk much. He wasn't like normal 7-year-olds. He wasn't as energetic or happy. His parents shrugged it off and for a while, Sara had too. But maybe, maybe she shouldn't have.

Sara was snapped out of her thoughts when the door was answered and she went through the simple greeting with the parents before they left and she was left alone. Ryan was still asleep since it was pretty early. She sat down on the couch and decided to watch T.V until he woke up.

Ryan came out and did his normal routine of coming down the stairs and sitting by the T.V. Sara smiled when he came through.

"Morning," she said happily and he looked up.

"Morning," he replied quietly.

Sara sighed quickly before knowing what she was going to do. She wanted to figure this out. She had always wanted to help kids who had been kidnapped and maybe now she could. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lucas," she said simply and the young boy looked up.

"Why'd you call me that?" asked Ryan suddenly and Sara swallowed hard.

"Ryan, is Lucas your real name," asked Sara softly. The living room was silent for a moment before finally looking up at Sara. They locked eyes for a moment before he nodded.


	16. 16th chapter

A/n: Ok, this chapter is only going to feature OC characters.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I do however own Sara, Chase, and anybody else featured in this chapter.

Sara's eyes widened when she finally realized what had just been said. She wasn't sure what to think, what to do. _Had that really happened? Had this boy just said that?_ She thought to herself. She went to speak but no words came out. Finally, Ryan (or Lucas) spoke up again.

"How did you know?" he whispered in his little boy voice. Sara could swear she saw a look of hope in his eyes. She wondered how it was this boy was able to keep this secret for so long.

"I, Ryan, or I mean Lucas, or-" She cut herself off when she realized Ryan (Or Lucas) went to speak.

"Lucas. C-Call me Lucas, please," he said softly and Sara could do nothing but nod.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" she said, now getting off the couch and kneeling in front of Lucas.

"I couldn't. You, you can't tell anybody. My-I mean _they_ would get mad. They, they said if I told anybody, that they'd hurt my mom and dad. I, I didn't want that. I-I-I miss my mom and dad though," said Lucas, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sure you do. They miss you too. Lucas, why? Why didn't you tell somebody though? I mean, you had to know that someone would have helped you," said Sara and Lucas looked down at the ground.

"I just told you. They'd hurt my mom and dad. My mom doesn't need that and neither does my dad. Besides, he said they didn't even love me," whispered Lucas hoarsely and Sara nodded.

She understood. She had heard this same thing so many times before; in books, on television, and it appeared they were dead-on. A kidnapper tells the kid that their parents don't love them anymore. They say all of these things.

"It's not true. My brother, Chase. You know him? He's sees your mom and dad on T.V. He showed me them. They do miss you a lot. They love you more than anything in the world Lucas," said Sara and Lucas nodded.

"I know that now. I didn't know it when he took me away though," said Lucas.

"I'm calling the police," said Sara getting up and Lucas looked up. His hazel eyes looked up at her and Sara swallowed hard. God, he looked so innocent.

"Will I get to see my mom and dad again?" asked Lucas innocently and for the first time, Sara could feel a small smile on her lips. The sound of small hope and joy was in that boy's voice.

"I hope so," was all she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

&&

The police looked at the little boy in the room. He was sitting anxiously, fidgeting in his seat every now and then. He looked exactly like the description of Lucas and the police just knew they had found the right boy.

They had contacted the North Carolina police department and had spoken to the officer that had been working on this case before the boy was pronounced dead. It was a miracle that after all this time the boy had finally been found, and alive at that.

"This is going to take a lot of time, you know that right?" asked the first officer, Officer Williams. Officer Carter just nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope we can finally reunite this boy with his parents. I knew about this boy beforehand. My youngest son watches wrestling constantly and he had been telling me a while ago about Lucas," said Officer Carter. Williams just shrugged.

"Well, there's only one more thing to do for now. We've questioned Lucas a bit," said William's and Carter nodded. He knew what they must do now.

The NCPD had given them the numbers they needed to contact the two people who needed to know now before the news and the media found about all of this.

"We need to contact his real parents," said Williams.

A/n: Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was kind of boring. Anyways, review and tell me what you think.


	17. 17th chapter

Matt fumbled around in the bed, immediately waking up when he heard what sounded like a phone ringing. He tried not to wake Lita up, deciding to let the phone ring until the other end hung up and groaned when he realized these people weren't giving up. He gently entangled himself from Lita, praying that she wouldn't wake up. He rummaged around in the dark and finally found the cell phone that was ringing. He sighed tiredly when he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello," he whispered tiredly. He quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and went to the bathroom.

"Um...Mr. Matt Hardy?" asked the voice and Matt frowned. _'Who is this? Why are they calling so late?'_

"Yeah, this is him," he said, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He wanted to know who the hell was calling him so late.

"This is the Pennsylvania Police department. We have some news we think you might want to hear," said the officer and again Matt frowned. _'Police department? Why would they...-'_ then it hit him.

Lucas.

"Sir?" asked the officer and Matt swallowed hard.

Maybe this was it. Maybe Lucas was found. But what if...what if Lucas was...no! He couldn't think like that. He knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

"Mr. Hardy? Are you still there?" asked the officer again and Matt nodded even though the officer couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I'm here. My...my son, Lucas! Is...did you...was he found?" asked Matt anxiously. Could this be it? Could Lucas finally be found? He couldn't help the smile that made its way to his lips. _'Oh please, let him be found, alive.'_

The officer stayed silent for a moment. He could almost see the smile that he knew was on this young man's face. It was so rare, and yet when it did happen, well he had always enjoyed making these sorts of calls.

"Mr. Hardy, I'm happy to tell you that your son, Lucas James Hardy was found alive and well 3 days ago," said the officer and Matt's eyes widened in joy.

Oh, God. He, he was found and....oh, God. He had to tell Lita! He quickly picked up the phone but realized the officer had hung up. _'He must've known I wanted to go,'_ thought Matt happily. He couldn't believe it; his dream was finally coming true!

Matt quickly walked out into the room and flipped the light switch on. Lita groaned a bit then slowly opened one eye. She turned towards Matt and frowned.

"Matt? Is everything okay?" she asked tiredly. _'What's so important that Matt has to wake me up? And at this hour!'_

"They found him!" said Matt quickly, his grin widening. Tears of joy were down his face and he didn't care. Lita looked confused for a moment then her eyes widened in realization.

"Lucas? They found him!" she screamed and Matt walked over to her and placed his lips onto hers. She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Matt..." she asked, her hazel eyes sparkling with tears and Matt nodded. She squealed and threw her arms around Matt.

"They found him! We have to go! Where is he?! Oh my God, is he okay?" she asked, her words coming out at rapid speed.

Matt placed his hands on her lips and she swallowed. He...her son had been found! Her baby boy was back!

"Shh. We have to be quiet. The...the Arizona police called and...we're going to Arizona," he said simply and she nodded eagerly.

"Is he okay?" she asked and he nodded. God, this was the best night of their lives. He wanted to leave right now and just hop on a plane and see Lucas. God, this was the moment he had been waiting for, for so long. Now, it was finally there.

Lita nodded in agreement. They were finally going to get their son back!

A/n: Ok there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	18. 18th chapter

Lita sighed as she walked into the large police office. People were running all over the place. She felt someone grasp her waist gently and she turned around to face Matt. She managed a weak smile and he gently kissed her lips.

"Everything is going to be ok. He's found, and alive. Everything's going to be perfect," he whispered softly and Lita nodded against him.

"I know. I just can't wait to see my little boy again," she said and he nodded.

He knew the feeling. It was the same thing he had been feeling since he found out. The police had called last night to let them know they could finally see Lucas. They had been in Arizona for 3 days, 3 days of waiting to see their son.

The officer that had been working on Lucas's case spotted them and quickly walked over to them. He smiled as he saw how happy they looked. He supposed he would be too if he was finally going to see his son for the first time in a year. The officer cleared his throat and both Matt and Lita looked up.

"Officer, is, is Lucas here," she asked anxiously and the officer gave her a reassuring smile. He met eyes with Matt and saw the excitement in his eyes.

"Your son is fine. I just need to tell you a few things first," said the officer and Matt and Lita exchanged looks. What was wrong? Was everything ok? They both thought silently.

"Your son, Lucas has told us who it was that took him away. It was your ex husband, Glenn Jacob's. A few officers have gone to his house and he is in custody at this moment.," said the officer and Lita chewed on her lip.

"Oh, god," said Lita softly, tears coming to her eyes. She knew it. G-Glenn had done this to her, to Matt. Glenn had taken their son away.

"Officer, can we please just see our son," said Matt and the officer nodded before walking, Lita and Matt following close behind.

They were finally going to see Lucas.

Lucas sat anxiously in the seat. He wanted so badly to see his mom and dad. He hated the people that had taken him away from his home, his life. He, he remembered when they had taken him away.

_Lucas walked quietly out the door. He hated when Glenn was home. He was always so mean to his mom. He had heard Glenn yell at his mom about his bike and he decided to put it away before he left. He didn't want her to get in anymore trouble._

_As he got back from the garage he saw Glenn coming out. Glenn walked over to him and he looked uneasily at him._

_"Hello there Lucas," said Glenn in an unusually nice voice. Lucas just stared at him._

_"What do you want," asked Lucas quietly. Glenn just continued to walk toward him._

_"I just want to talk, you know, Man to man," said Glenn and Lucas shook his head._

_"Go away! I don't like you," he shouted and as he was about to run he saw his dad's car pull up. He went to run but before Matt saw Lucas, Glenn grabbed him and ran towards the back._

_As soon as Matt walked into the house, Glenn grabbed his arm roughly and jerked him towards his car. Lucas went to scream but he threw him into the car too quickly._

_Everything after that was history._

The door opened and Lucas immediately snapped out of his thoughts. He jumped out of his seat and ran over into Lita's arms. Matt walked in a second later and he grinned widely when he saw his little boy.

Lita held Lucas for all it was worth, never wanting to let him go. It felt so right, so good to finally be holding her son after so long. She pressed a kiss to his hair, closing her eyes.

"God, I missed you so much sweetie," she said, tears of joy strolling freely down her face.

"I missed you to mom. I love you," he said and Lita smiled.

"I love you too baby boy," she whispered.

Soon after Lucas squirmed out of his mother's grip. She placed him down and couldn't help the teary laugh that escaped her lips as he ran over to his father. Matt picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey, what'd you do, grow 4 feet," he joked quietly and Lucas giggled.

"Dad," he said, happy to see both his parents. God, it felt so right to finally be in their arms again.

The officer watched silently from the door as the family was once again reunited. He smiled. The puzzle was finally complete. This family was finally perfect once more.

A/n: Ok, I promise there's one more chapter after this. So stay tuned for the very last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one and don't forget to review!


	19. final chapter

3 weeks. It had been 3 weeks since Matt and Lita had been reunited with their son. They had left Arizona only a few days ago. Everything seemed to be going back to normal. Glenn was in custody set to have a trial at some point. Matt and Lita were just glad to have their son back. The officers had told them if they wanted, they could have the chance to talk to Glenn once more before the trial but none of that mattered. Lucas was back now.

Lucas had been thrilled when he found out his mom and dad had gotten together. His mom had told him all about divorcing Glenn. He had never liked him. He didn't like how he was mean to his mom. He had told the investigators that Glenn _wasn't_ the one to kidnap him. Lita and Matt weren't sure to be glad for that, or upset that they still didn't know who took their son from them.

Lucas was in the living room playing his Nintendo when he saw his mom enter. His dad had gone somewhere for a little bit. Lita smiled as she watched Lucas for a moment then sat down on the couch next to him.

"It's almost bed-time munchkin," said Lita softy and Lucas nodded.

He didn't want to go to bed, but he knew better than to argue with his mom. _Why was it parent's always won the arguments?_ He thought with a smile. He quickly turned his game off and placed his head on Lita's lap. She smoothed back his hair and sighed.

"You ok," she questioned softly and he nodded, giving his mom a reassuring smile. He knew if he didn't, she would worry about him all night.

"Yeah, I'm glad you and dad are back together," he said out of the blue and Lita gave him a small smile.

"I am too sweetie. So, you going to tell me what's really bothering you," she asked again and Lucas rolled his eyes good naturedly. He knew his mom just worried about him. She and his dad seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Mom, I'm fine, really. I'm just glad to be back," said Lucas and Lita sighed. She decided not to push him on the subject.

"Alright. C'mon now, your dad will be home soon to say good-night. Why don't you go get ready," she said and he nodded, giving his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and running up the stairs to get ready.

Lita smiled as she heard Matt's footsteps from the stairs. She quickly finished with the dinner dishes and turned around just in time to see him enter the kitchen.

"Well my dear, our son is fast asleep, and it's only 9:00," whispered Matt into her ear and Lita laughed.

She sighed before turning once more towards Matt. She had something to tell him and she figured now would be as good a time as any.

"Matt," she said simply and he looked at her. He walked over and kissed her for a few seconds before she finally broke apart.

"What's up," he asked, concern lacing his voice. She had been acting really weird for a day or so and he didn't know why.

"I-I have something I want to tell you," she said and Matt slowly nodded.

"Ok..." he said, letting his voice drift. _Why was she acting so evasive?_ Thought Matt softly. Although he let a smile drift to his face he too had something to ask Lita.

"How...how would you feel about..." she chewed on her bottom lip and Matt sighed.

"How about what," he said smirking and she sighed._ Why was she so worried? **She** was excited, and she knew for a fact he would be too. _She thought to herself. She decided to just get it over with.

"How would you fell about having another kid," she blurted it out and Matt just stared at her in disbelief. No, she couldn't be...could she?

"Lita are you..." he let his voice drift off as he saw a smile appear on her face.

"Matt, I'm pregnant," she said and Matt's eyes widened in joy. He couldn't believe it. She was pregnant, they were going to have another kid!

He quickly went over to her and wrapped her up into a passionate kiss. She grinned and he finally broke apart.

"I have something to ask you," he said and she nodded, allowing him to continue.

Before she knew it, Matt was on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket. Her eyes widened and he quickly swallowed hard.

"Lita, you are the greatest person I have ever met. I love you more than anything in the world. You are the mother of my child, both Lucas and this new baby. I-I couldn't imagine life without you in it. Would you marry me," he asked and Lita's smile widened.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you," she said and Matt grinned, getting up and placing the ring gently on her finger.

He wrapped her up into another passionate kiss. Nobody noticed Lucas standing at the stairs, smiling at what he had just seen.

A/n: The end! Don't worry, I'm in the process of writing another story, Mistakes. Look out for it soon. Unfortunately, there will be no sequel to this story but if I get enough requests, I have a few ideas for another story involving these same characters, Lucas and the new child included. So review if you would like me to do that.


End file.
